


Rare is this love

by yuehuai



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/F, tycutio - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehuai/pseuds/yuehuai
Summary: “我发誓如果你再弄脏我的家具，我就不仅是让你嘴唇开裂了。”
Relationships: Tybalt/Mercutio
Kudos: 8





	Rare is this love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rare is this love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735027) by [80sjuicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sjuicebox/pseuds/80sjuicebox). 



提伯尔特回到自己的房间时，太阳已经快落山了，今天的差事花的时间比她预想的还多。她疲惫地在梳妆台前坐下，突然发现橡木桌角上有一块污渍，闪着光，还是湿润的。在它上面几英寸，还有一抹提伯尔特过于熟悉的口脂颜色。是茂丘西奥。提伯尔特几乎立刻就感觉太阳穴跳了起来。这不是她第一次不请自来地溜进她的房间了，亲王的外甥女从来就不懂得尊重她的隐私。提伯尔特皱眉盯着那块清晰的污渍，伸出一根手指划过它。不是水。凉飕飕的液体依附在桌子上，在她的手指和桌子之间牵出一道清晰的线。她捻了捻手指，然后闻了闻。绝、对、不、是、水。她无声地咒骂着，立刻甩开了手，桌角的高度相当微妙，她瞪着茂丘西奥留下的痕迹，对此厌恶至极。她实在太过分了；在她的房间里踮起脚尖坐在桌角上，夹着大腿自慰，噢，提伯尔特咬牙挥去脑海中的画面。茂丘西奥做起与她身份毫不相配的恶劣举动时，是绝不会感到羞愧的。事实上，亲王甥女的身份反倒为她的任性行径提供了极大便利。提伯尔特擦了擦手，冲出房门，向亲王的宫殿奔去。  
“茂丘西奥！”提伯尔特翻进通着她房间的阳台，怒吼声压在嗓子里。她拨开窗帘钻进去，一束光短暂地照亮了这个房间，又隐没在紫色窗帘的缝隙。茂丘西奥穿着睡衣躺在床上，正懒懒地拨弄袖子。她肉眼可见地被提伯尔特的声音点亮了，一抹微笑飞掠过她的脸颊。  
“亲爱的提伯尔特，什么风把你——”一只手掐住了她的喉咙，猛地将她向后推去，不让她有机会坐起来。  
“你不认为，作为贵族，你应该对其他人有一些尊重吗？”提伯尔特啐了一口，扣在她脖子上的手更用力了，“谁给你的脸在我房间撒野！”  
茂丘西奥依然笑着，还笑出了声，即使那声音因为喉咙被掐着而喑哑沉闷。提伯尔特把她困在床和自己的身体之间，上身的重量压迫着她的气管。茂丘西奥抬手握住提伯尔特纤细但结实的手腕，以此婉转地提醒她，一个像这样被掐住嗓子的人是不能说话的。提伯尔特花了片刻才从失控的愤怒中抽身，缓缓放松了对她的钳制。  
“我太想你了，我控制不住自己。”茂丘西奥喘着气招认。这原本可以是甜蜜的情话，可是她言语间漏出的笑意只是进一步激怒了提伯尔特。这不是坦白或是撒娇，这是讥诮。  
“我没时间听你那廉价的滑稽笑话。”  
愤怒席卷了她，她毫不犹豫地挥拳打上茂丘西奥的嘴角。茂丘西奥立时尝到了血的腥味，她瑟缩地闭上眼睛，再睁开时俨然带上了提伯尔特见多了的那种疯劲。她突然抬手抓住提伯尔特的衣领，一把将她拽下来，她们的嘴唇撞在一处。提伯尔特惊喘一声，本能地想要躲开。两种不同颜色的口脂和茂丘西奥的鲜血混成一团。茂丘西奥利用提伯尔特一瞬间的失神，扣住她的胳膊，反将她压在身下。  
“你就这样把我的真心话当作嘲笑了……?我，让我证明给你看。”茂丘西奥气喘吁吁地说，裂开的嘴唇像被烧着了。她得用尽全力才能按住一个拼命挣扎的提伯尔特。  
“你也知道什么是爱吗？你哪里有真心可言，放开我！”  
茂丘西奥压下来，莽撞地从她的咽喉一路舔下去，咬她的脖子、锁骨，留下斑斑点点的红色印记。她的腿陷在提伯尔特两腿之间，膝盖紧紧抵着她的裆部。此时的提伯尔特与其说是想挣扎着脱身，不如说是在不安地挣动，想要更多触碰和抚摸——至少茂丘西奥是这么认为的。所以她松开了她，开始解她衬衫的纽扣，舔吻过她的每一寸皮肤。  
“你舅舅要是知道了会说什么？你这婊子。”提伯尔特喘息着骂她。茂丘西奥残忍地用膝盖顶了顶她两腿之间作为回应，成功让她发出一声哀鸣。茂丘西奥摸上她裸露的胸膛。  
“哦，那要是他知道卡普莱家的侄女就喜欢窒息和受虐这一套，又会说什么呢？”茂丘西奥甚至都没有费劲去掩饰她的得意。她扯开提伯尔特的腰带，拽下她的裤子，在她腿间摸了一把，轻易就感受到了她有多兴奋。提伯尔特的脸颊快要和她的嘴唇一样红了，她抬手揪住茂丘西奥长长的铜色项链，狠狠一拽。  
“你要是再不快点，我保证让你失去意识地滚出这间屋子。”  
“你在跟我调情吗？”  
提伯尔特颇为挫败地叹了口气，放弃跟她交谈。她将腿张开成一个更大的弧度，开始自己磨蹭茂丘西奥停滞不动的手指，她微微张开嘴，在每一次被刮到阴蒂的时候发出颤抖的喘息。茂丘西奥着迷地看着用她的手指取悦自己的提伯尔特，她忍不住又亲了亲她，提伯尔特的动作变得更加急迫和大胆，细碎的声音更频繁地从唇齿间漏出来。  
“操了，你就不能动一下吗？这——不——够。”  
“如果你说得甜一点的话。”  
“……”  
“来嘛提伯尔特，快点儿，求我。”  
提伯尔特想杀了她，原地，立刻。  
“……请你，茂丘西奥。”  
茂丘西奥又往她阴道里伸进一根手指，她的呼吸倏地停了一下。  
“接着说。”  
“请，请操我，让我高潮。”提伯尔特费了很大力气才说出这些话，她紧紧咬着牙。  
茂丘西奥咧嘴笑了，她终于满意了。她抽出手指，然后彻底地扯下了提伯尔特的裤子。下体骤然暴露在空气中，她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。茂丘西奥将三根手指捅进她的喉咙，她的唾液和体液混在一起，沿着下巴缓缓流下。提伯尔特几乎要被她有如实质的目光点燃。  
“你真脏。”茂丘西奥低语，手指一个深顶，又猛地抽出。提伯尔特早已失去耐心，她下颚发酸，张口就咬住她的手指。茂丘西奥吃痛缩手，反手掐住她的喉咙，指甲还在她一边脸颊上刮了一记。这一次她的手指捅得前所未有地深，几乎是立刻，提伯尔特就开始干呕。  
“我当时在想你，你知道的。”她的手指并没有离开，提伯尔特感觉泪水在她眼眶里打转，喉咙深处的肌肉拼命收缩，对这侵入的异物却无能为力。最后茂丘西奥终于放开了她，提伯尔特倒在床上，大口呼吸，剧烈地喘着气。她被茂丘西奥搞得乱七八糟：满脸眼泪，脸颊划出了血印，口水顺着下巴流淌。  
“你真是个婊子。”提伯尔特喃喃道，声音嘶哑。而茂丘西奥已经开始磨蹭她的穴口，伸了两根手指进去。提伯尔特吸了口气，被填满的感觉比她愿意承认的要舒服得多。茂丘西奥的手指开始在她体内扭动，她看着它们陷入她火热的身体里。穴道已经湿到让提伯尔特脸热的地步。茂丘西奥没有遭到多少抵抗，不一会儿，提伯尔特就放松下来，彻底打开了身体，为每一次抽插呜咽。  
“我想象着你在我身下，被我使用。我知道你喜欢这个。”  
茂丘西奥捅进了第三个指节，加速了抽插。她享受着提伯尔特的呻吟和呜咽，她的手指就像钩子一样，提伯尔特感觉快感像电流一般窜上脊柱。茂丘西奥当然也不会放过她的胸，她的手指粗暴地摩擦着玫瑰色的乳头。绝不会被错认的性爱的声音在房间里回响。  
“我，操，碰下我的阴蒂，求你了。”提伯尔特喘着气，请求道。而这一次茂丘西奥痛快地同意了。她挺着腰，迎合着她的撞击，随着一声音调骤然拔高的呻吟，她高潮了。茂丘西奥感到抓着她头发的手握得更紧，提伯尔特正在高潮的余韵中抽搐，眼睛紧紧地闭着，头往后仰去，脱力地靠着床。她漂亮极了。茂丘西奥抽出手，拂开紧贴在她脸颊上的光滑黑发，没有抗拒低头亲她的欲望。提伯尔特瘫软了一会儿，尝试平复呼吸。茂丘西奥爬到她身上，把脑袋靠在她肩膀上。她将手指贴在自己腿间，温暖的喘息喷在她裸露的皮肤上。  
“等等，停一下……我来吧。”提伯尔特低声道，高潮的愉悦渐渐退去，她突然意识到茂丘西奥在做什么。茂丘西奥颇为惊讶地缩回了手。  
“你想怎么来？”  
“你坐在我脸上。”  
噢。  
茂丘西奥绝不会抱怨的，她跪坐起来，撩起长长的裙摆，小心地调整了位置，让它盖住卡普莱女孩的脸。提伯尔特的呼吸吹拂过她的下体，她的心跳得飞快，呼吸急促起来。她在流水。她使不上力气，只能抓住床头板支撑身体，大腿颤抖着，克制着去扯膝盖下提伯尔特项链的欲望。提伯尔特的脸藏在她长裙下摆的羽毛织物里。她抓着她的大腿，引导着她坐下来，尽管动作稍显急促。提伯尔特听到上方传来一声叹息，她就放心地动作起来了：她开始热切地舔她吸她。茂丘西奥爆发出一串咒骂声和呻吟声，提伯尔特的舌头折磨着她，在这个体位下，她快要被汹涌而来的快感淹没了。她要哭了。床架因为她身体的起伏吱吱作响，她仅存的理智只够提醒自己别把提伯尔特压到窒息。  
“提伯尔特！我快到了。”她喊道。但不知是因为缺氧还是沉湎于欢愉，提伯尔特仍然紧贴着她的大腿，舌头卖力地舔舐她的阴道。这倒也不错。提伯尔特这样想着，松开了她的腿，双手抚上她的乳头。随着一声尖叫，茂丘西奥高潮了，潮吹的液体喷到提伯尔特嘴唇上，提伯尔特从被她抓得皱成一团的裙摆的缝隙里抬头看，巨大的刺激席卷了她，她滚到一边，毫无力气地躺着喘息，提伯尔特坐起来，看上去乱糟糟的，嘴唇和下颚满是水光，茂丘西奥的体液还在往下滴。两个人平复了一会儿，气氛相当安宁，对于敌人来说有些过于安宁了。  
“我发誓如果你再弄脏我的家具，我就不仅是让你嘴唇开裂了。”提伯尔特用手背抹了下嘴，伸手去拿自己的衣服，茂丘西奥大笑着，声音空虚，被咬得肿胀的嘴唇上的伤口几乎要裂开。  
“我得承认你的脸坐起来比桌角舒服得多。”她打趣道，笑意却未达眼底。  
提伯尔特翻了个白眼，就要穿裤子，却被一只手拦住，蔚蓝色的眼睛望过来。她轻轻地亲了亲她，甚至带了点道歉的意思。  
“今晚留下吧。”这几个字从她齿缝里逸出，轻地像一声叹息，但坚定不移。而提伯尔特没有错过她眼神里的任何东西。她知道这是一个请求。疼痛骤然在她心口爆开，她捧着茂丘西奥的脸，好像捧着什么珍宝。她拉近了她们之间的距离。  
未竟之语在空气中悬浮着。可那晚她们都没再开口。


End file.
